


Kaiba's VRPG (Virtual Random Pairing Generator)

by tsutsuji



Series: VRPG series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism, pervy Kaiba, virtual pairings, virtual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pervy Kaiba likes to watch, and he has the technology to do it in style. Why rent a porn flic when you can watch in 3-D? Especially when you can never admit what you really want....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the VRPG itself was inspired by the random pairings challenge on the old Millennium Kingdom email group on Yahoo, back in the day. originally posted to affnet and various places in 2004.

  
*Begin story*  
  
At the end of a long day, with all of his regular programming tasks  
completed and all other business taken care of, sometimes Seto Kaiba still  
can't get to sleep. When this happens, he goes into the private office next  
to his bedroom, locks the door carefully, and settles into a comfortable  
chair. Just in front of him is a small monitor, and in front of that, a set  
of holographic projectors. He hits a button on the remote control on the  
chair arm and the monitor lights up. The screen is blank, except for the  
letters "RPG Ready" appearing on the light blue background. When he hits a  
button marked "go" on the console, more words appear.  
  
*Generate Random Pairing?*  
  
Kaiba punches the "yes" button.  
  
*Generate Random Setting?*  
  
Yes.  
  
*Skip Foreplay?*  
  
He pauses for a moment, shrugs and hits "yes" again.  
  
*Calculate seme/uke values?*  
  
Yes.  
  
*Please wait...*  
  
He could have made the program faster, but there's nothing wrong with a few  
seconds of suspense. He slouches into the chair comfortably and his silk  
robe slides off of his spread knees. His hand rests over his silk-covered  
crotch, feeling the slight swell of anticipation.  
  
*Pairing: Mai Valentine x Black Magician Girl*  
*Setting: Slave Palace*  
  
The space between the projectors shimmers to life.  
  
A room appears in soft light, decorated with gauzy veils of blue and gold,  
tall plumes of peacock feathers and palm fronds. In the midst of the room,  
directly facing Kaiba's chair, there is an elaborately carved throne set up  
on a dais. A blonde woman lounges on the throne, draped in thin, shimmering  
fabric that reveals more than it hides. Her blue eyes, accented with dark  
liner, are fixed on the dancing girl before her throne. Smaller but even  
more voluptuous than her mistress, smiling sweetly while she twirls around  
and around, the Dark Magician Girl has already thrown off most of her layers  
of veils which now lie scattered on the floor around her feet. As Kaiba  
takes in the scene, she approaches the throne slowly, dancing her way  
sinuously to the feet of her mistress. She falls to her knees, touches her  
hand to one sandaled foot of the blonde, and slowly inches her way upward.  
  
Kaiba rubs his left palm over the silky bulge that is slowly growing, his  
eyes traveling all up and down the curvaceous bodies of the two women, but  
his right hand is poised over the control panel.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl gently kisses the veil-draped knee of her mistress,  
and then looks up beseechingly as she slides a pale hand in between the  
taller woman's legs. Mai looks down at her with an indulgent smile and  
spreads her knees. Dark Magician girl crawls in between her legs with a  
happy little sigh. Her hand disappears from Kaiba's view as she moves up to  
nuzzle Mai's full breasts with her mouth.  
  
Mai closes her eyes and runs her fingers through the shorter girl's hair.  
One of them sighs, the other giggles. Kaiba makes a face.  
  
"Sweet. Too sweet for my taste, in fact," he mutters.  His finger punches a  
button.  
  
*End scene. Begin new scene now?*  
  
Yes.  
  
He enters the same choices automatically for the first three questions but  
pauses to consider the fourth. The program is designed to calculate the  
probability of seme vs. uke positions for each character relative to the  
partner and the setting. Going against the probabilities can make for some  
more interesting situations. But he hits the yes button and waits again.  
  
*Pairing: Jonouchi X Bakura*  
*Setting: Bedroom*  
  
The room becomes dark, softly lit as if with unseen candles. Spread out on a  
bed of silk sheets are two naked young men, their skin gleaming in the  
flickering light. Jonouchi, propped up on one elbow, looks down at Bakura,  
his blond bangs falling almost into the other boy's wide brown eyes. He  
lowers his head for a deep, long kiss.  
  
Kaiba hits a button. *Forward*  
  
The scene shifts slightly. Bakura is now lying on his side facing Kaiba.  
Jonouchi lies behind him, lifting his upper leg to reach in between and  
close his fist around Bakura's weeping erection. The white haired boy moans.  
He is half turned back toward Jonouchi as if to watch his face, but his eyes  
are closed, lashes fluttering on his flushed cheek. One of his hands grips  
the sheets, twisting them around his long fingers, the other reaches back to  
stroke Jonouchi's thigh.  
  
Jonouchi mutters sexy words as he plays Bakura's cock and balls with  
oil-slick fingers. He shifts a little, and his own cock, thicker and longer,  
slides between Bakura's legs to bump its head on his balls.  
  
Kaiba watches, unconsciously licking his lips. He slips his hand under his  
robe, stroking himself in a counter-rhythm to Jonouchi's movements. He  
watches for a while longer as they continue in this way, and then hits the  
forward button again.  
  
This time the view doesn't shift, but the action changes. Jonouchi pulls  
back and spreads Bakura's ass cheeks with his fingers. Bakura is already  
oiled and slippery from the foreplay that Kaiba skipped. Holding Bakura's  
leg up in the air, he presses in. Kaiba's attention is riveted for a moment  
by the look on the uke's face and the sight of Jonouchi's thick cock sliding  
into the other boy's body. Bakura's hand closes around his own erection,  
grasping and pumping it erratically as Jonouchi starts to thrust out and in  
again, deeper each time.  
  
Kaiba's left hand squeezes and pumps his length, stopping to tease his balls  
and fondle the sensitive tip, as he watches the two boys go at it. He  
watches their cocks, their hands, and their faces with equal interest. The  
intensity of seme Jonouchi as he watches his lover's face and body is  
intriguing. The other's face twists in nearly painful pleasure, until he  
throws his head back, his pale hair streaming across the pillow and his  
throat exposed to Jonouchi's mouth. When Jou's teeth nip at the skin below  
his ear the uke comes, howling and thrashing, showering the sheets with  
milky fluid. Jonouchi's thrusts speed up and he groans, and a moment later  
he goes rigid as he pumps his load into Bakura's ass.  
  
Kaiba sighs. The scene fades to black. He's close, but he's not there yet.  
Watching the boys was good, but he needs something more.  
  
*End scene. Begin new scene now?*  
  
Yes.  
  
*Generate Random Pairing?*  
  
Kaiba pauses. This time he chooses no.  
  
*Input first character*  
  
His fingers fly over the keypad.  
  
*Input second character*  
  
He types in "random."  
  
*Generate Random Setting?*  
  
He chooses no again and picks from a drop-down menu.  
  
*Skip Foreplay?*   
  
Despite his growing impatience, he chooses "no."  
  
The computer doesn't offer him the fourth choice this time. There is one  
person who is programmed only to be uke in any situation.  
  
*Pairing: Dark Magician X Yugi*  
*Setting: Dungeon*  
  
Kaiba smiles and settles back in his chair as the holographic image emerges  
from the dark.  
  
***  
  
*Continue story? Yx N_ *  
  



	2. Game Resume

**Continuing Story Now**

*Pairing: Dark Magician X Yugi*  
*Setting: Dungeon*

Kaiba watches, barely moving or breathing, as the light slowly grows in the  
scene before him:

Yugi kneels on a small square of carpet in the middle of a wide stone floor.  
The flickering light of torches and candles gleams on his bare skin. He is  
naked except for his studded black collar and a matching pair of cuffs  
around his wrists, which are fastened together behind his back and linked by  
a chain to the collar. His head is bowed. Golden locks of his hair glisten  
on his forehead and frame his face, while the tips gleam blood-red in the  
torchlight.

Kaiba hits a button that slows the action and gives control of the scene to  
the user. With his left hand softly caressing his full erection, his right  
hand rolls a trackball to view Yugi from all angles.

No other character in the system has been reproduced with such care and  
accuracy. Kaiba went to great lengths to learn and capture every detail,  
from the color of his skin and the shape of his hands to the exact  
proportions of his small but perfect body. The most difficult thing to  
reproduce had been the changing color of his eyes. At the moment, as he  
stares patiently at the stone floor in front of him, those eyes are a soft  
shade of lavender. 

With his arms pulled back, Yugi's slim chest and smooth torso are fully  
revealed. Pink nipples stand out against his skin, which is flushed golden  
from the firelight. He kneels with his knees slightly apart, offering an  
intriguing glimpse of the erection beginning to swell in his anticipation.

Kaiba pulls back the view and releases the control back to the computer.

Yugi's dark lashes flutter as footsteps echo in the stone chamber. Yugi  
glances up, keeping his head bowed. A small, hopeful smile appears on his  
face as the Dark Magician enters in a swirl of shadowy purple robes, his  
boots clicking loudly on the stones.

Dark Magician stands still in front of him for a moment, meeting Yugi's gaze  
with his sea green eyes. Then he gestures with his finger pointing down at  
the pointed toe of his boots.

Yugi lowers his eyes obediently and waits. The Magician continues to point  
downward, and after a moment bends down.

Kaiba's head tilts as he watches Yugi lower his head to the floor. His ass  
and his bound hands rise up in the air as he finally places his lips on the  
Dark Magician's boot.

Kaiba has not yet found a satisfactory voice for the Dark Magician. He tried  
using his own, when nothing else in the sound archives pleased him. But it  
was too disconcerting to hear his own voice coming from the image of a Duel  
Monster who had so often been used against him. So for now, the Dark  
Magician remains a silent figure, which means his submissive partner must  
watch and follow his non-verbal commands.

After Yugi's tongue has caressed his booted feet for a few seconds, the  
Magician reaches down to touch his hair. He tugs on the tips, and Yugi  
raises his head and meets his eyes, a hopeful, questioning, and  
eager-to-please look on his face. The Magician smiles down at him and nods.

Yugi raises himself back up to kneel back on his heels. The Magician's hand  
lifts his chin, pulling him up further and closer. Even at his full height  
on his knees, Yugi still has to tip his head up to press his face into the  
Magician's robes at the proper place.

Kaiba sighs as he watches Yugi's body, his back slightly arched, the muscles in his legs flexing as he balances himself awkwardly with his hands trapped  
behind him. Kaiba's gaze lingers on the curve of his ass, and on his hands  
caught in the leather cuffs at the small of his back, clenched in his  
concentration.

Meanwhile, the Magician has pushed back his outer robes, and Yugi's face is  
hidden now within them. He makes a soft, muffled murmur of satisfaction when  
he finds his goal amid the layers of fabric. The sound triggers a shiver  
that runs through Kaiba's body to his cock, and so does the sight of the red  
and gold tips of Yugi's hair glistening as he rubs his face side to side  
against the Magician.

After a few seconds of this, Yugi manages to lift his head, still pressed  
against the Magician's body, but far back enough to look upward. Liquid,  
violet eyes gaze up at his master expectantly.

The Magician pauses, a stern look on his face. Kaiba shifts impatiently in  
his seat. How can anyone, even a programmed game character, resist that  
beseeching look? 

After a moment, the Dark Magician smiles down at Yugi. Gracefully, he opens  
his robes, completely revealing lean, muscled thighs and a strong, slender  
torso, along with his jutting erection pressed against Yugi's face. He  
places his hands on his hips and nods to Yugi with an indulgent smile.

A small groan escapes Kaiba as Yugi's lips open and engulf the head of the  
Magician's cock. Kaiba's finger and thumb encircle the very tip of his own  
erection, teasing himself almost to the point of discomfort, as he watches  
breathlessly. 

Yugi's pink cheeks bulge, then sink inward as he sucks, pulling more of the  
Magician's thick length into his mouth. Behind his back, Yugi's fingers flex  
and curl, prompting Kaiba's gaze to travel again down his back and over the  
perfect roundness of his ass.

Kaiba licks dry lips while Yugi sucks on the Magician, his eyes closed in  
happy concentration. The tall man makes no sound, but Yugi himself makes  
little sucking and gurgling sounds and murmurs of pleasure.

Kaiba's right hand hovers shakily over the "forward" button. He's torn  
between the desire to play out the entire, long, torturously arousing scene,  
and the need to answer the sharp demand of his body more quickly.

Yugi's head bobs back and forth, and as he stretches up on his knees, his  
own erection dangles untouched between his legs.

Kaiba taps the control. *Forward*

The Magician pushes Yugi's head back gently. He gazes down, looking very  
pleased, and Yugi smiles. His face remains remarkably innocent for someone  
with a glistening sheen of precum on his lips.

Kaiba waits for a moment, breathless again, uncertain what the next action  
will be. There are darker scenarios in the dungeon program as well as  
lighter ones. He's not sure which he's in the mood for, and there's no way  
of predicting what random choice the computer will make.

The Magician seems to consider Yugi for a moment as if pondering this very  
question. Then abruptly he pushes Yugi backward.

His magical staff has suddenly appeared in his hand. His purple robes fly  
out behind him, revealing all of his strong body gleaming in the torchlight.  
He places the end of the staff against Yugi's chest and shoves him back and  
down.

Awkwardly, and with a squeak of surprise and pain, Yugi flops back onto the  
floor. His hands are trapped beneath him, raising his butt off the floor.  
His knees are raised and his feet spread, leaving him fully exposed to the  
Magician, and of course to Kaiba's view as well. His hair is spread out over  
the stones, one golden strand remaining plastered to his forehead.

Kaiba watches with quickened breath as the Dark Magician steps between  
Yugi's legs. He pushes Yugi's chin back with the head of his staff, so Yugi  
can do nothing but blink up at the ceiling. He jumps and whimpers in  
surprise as the sharp toe of the Dark Magician's boot prods at his ass.

Yugi's thigh muscles tremble as he struggles to hold himself in the awkward  
pose. Kaiba watches with lips parted and shallow breath as the Magician's  
booted foot continues to prod his exposed ass, lifting to caress his  
vulnerable cock. Yugi's whimpers become more desperate.

Kaiba stares for a moment at his face. His eyes are clenched shut, his  
cheeks gleam with sweat, his lips are pursed in his determination to hold  
this position and please his master, no matter how uncomfortable or  
frightening it becomes.

A strange, familiar longing arises in Kaiba's body, flooding up from the  
base of his spine into his chest, catching his breath. He's felt a spark of  
this before, in the real world beyond his game, but always he slams it down  
and locks it away. Here, he could do the same, or let it set fire to his  
cock and quickly reach that familiar release - or he could do what he can  
only do here and nowhere else: he could release its warmth into his aching  
arms, his painfully constricted throat...

He hangs on the excruciating point of choice, his hand once again poised  
over the controls. Let Yugi continue to struggle and suffer even more, or  
give into the stronger but disturbing desire to give comfort and love?

Blindly he stabs at the console.

He hears Yugi give a startled cry, and opens his eyes, though he didn't  
remember closing them.

The first thing he sees is Yugi's face, the huge eyes blinking in surprise  
as the Dark Magician backs away. Still Yugi remains in his awkward position,  
trembling.

Kaiba glances down at the control panel, where a message blinks on the  
console, waiting for another input in response to the command he just gave unknowingly.

*Add new character to scene?*

Without thinking about it, he punches "yes."

A moment later, another figure enters the room. He is only a silhouette  
against the torchlight, with his back to Kaiba as he walks in. His form is  
nearly featureless, although it is clearly a male figure, a young man with  
dark hair, wearing a knee-length black robe that shimmers like silk.

As Yugi is the most carefully detailed figure in the system, this generic  
male is the least specific in form. It is simply a young man with brown hair  
and a nearly expressionless face. Although they are seldom seen, his eyes  
are blue. The only other specific detail is a pair of slender, well-groomed  
hands, which perfectly recreate the hands that caress Kaiba's own pulsing  
erection.

The new figure carries an air of stern command as he steps toward the Dark  
Magician, his robe fluttering out behind him. The Magician's green eyes  
glare at him, but the figure waves one elegant hand in dismissal. After a  
brief hesitation, the Dark Magician backs away into the shadows and  
disappears.

The young man stands over Yugi, who looks up at him, trembling yet  
determined, not knowing what this new master will demand of him.

"What do you want me to do?" Yugi asks. His soft voice carries a familiar  
mixture of polite submission and defiance.

Kaiba sighs and smiles to himself.

The figure drops to one knee beside Yugi and reaches around to pull him up.  
The boy scrambles to get his knees under him. He looks up curiously at the  
new master. After a few seconds his eyes drop again.

"I'm sorry," he says nearly in a whisper. "I shouldn't stare."

But the figure lifts his chin gently, and Yugi looks into his face again  
with wide, sparkling, amethyst eyes.

The figure pulls Yugi to him. The smaller boy sighs and his dark lashes  
flutter closed as their lips meet in a kiss.

The figure's hands roam over his body, lingering over his slim chest and  
hips, and then reaching around behind him. Yugi's sigh is muffled and a  
little startled this time as the other kneads and spreads his smooth, round  
ass.

Kaiba's own hand wanders for a moment over his own body, duplicating the  
other's moves. The view shifts around behind Yugi to watch the familiar  
hands on the torch lit skin. The figure's face is hidden by Yugi's hair as  
they kiss. 

Kaiba grips himself firmly as the other's hand slips between Yugi's cheeks.

"Ohhh..." Yugi moans, breaking the kiss to drop his head on the other's  
shoulder. "Oh yes... please..."

Kaiba makes a strangled growl in his throat as Yugi whimpers, this time  
pleadingly. He sprawls out in his most comfortable and mindlessly wanton  
position on the chair, pumping his erection now with smooth, regular  
strokes. 

The taller figure takes Yugi in his arms, lifts him and turns him around.  
Yugi is on his knees again now with his back to the figure. A pile of  
pillows is before him on the floor. With one elegant hand the figure pushes  
him down and forward onto the pillows. He takes a moment to undo the cuffs  
and free Yugi's wrists. Then he leans down and kisses Yugi's shoulders and  
neck while Yugi settles himself conveniently on his hands and knees,  
supported by the pillows under his chest.

With his brown hair hanging over his face, the figure kisses down Yugi's  
back along his spine. Yugi moans happily, nuzzling the pillows. At the same  
time, the figure drops his silk robe to the floor, revealing a strong, slim  
body, well shaped, though not clearly defined. His hand coaxes Yugi's legs  
apart and Yugi complies, wiggling his butt in the air as he readies himself.

Kaiba's hand begins to pump more quickly on his straining erection. The  
figure moves quickly now, as if in answer to Kaiba's growing urgency. With  
little preparation beyond a gentle prodding of fingers at Yugi's opening, he  
places himself in position.

Kaiba grips himself firmly and groans sharply as the figure's hard cock  
slides into Yugi's opening. Yugi cries out, muffling his face in the  
pillows. The other pauses a moment, until Yugi's hips flex, pushing  
cautiously back onto him. Beneath Yugi's body, the figure closes his hand  
around Yugi's hardened length, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and  
Kaiba's fist matches their rhythm.

Yugi thrusts back against the other, though his eyes are clenched shut in  
pain and determination. Then suddenly he sighs, almost seeming to melt, and  
his eyes fly open sightlessly as a shudder of pleasure runs through his  
body. 

Kaiba cries out in his need... the need to see Yugi taken, to see the  
other's invasion of his body, and the need to see Yugi's willing, devoted  
submission... and the horrible, aching need to hold that trembling body in  
his arms, comfort him with caresses, and see the answering emotion in his  
violet eyes.

He's tried so hard to hate this boy, his rival. But if he hates him, why  
does he ache to take him in his arms, run his fingers through that  
impossible hair, and press his lips against those tear-dampened eyelids? How  
could he desire to see those violet eyes open up and look at him with  
gratitude and delight?

Kaiba's breath becomes more ragged as he races closer to the edge, as he  
watches the other figure pound into Yugi's body, and hears Yugi's  
increasingly loud moans of pleasure.

Like the Dark Magician, this other figure has no voice, but for a different  
reason. He opens his mouth and his lips move, but it is Kaiba who cries out.

"Yugi! Come for me, now, Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes stare into his. The look of acceptance and desire in those huge,  
deep eyes sears into his brain, flashes like lightning down his spine and  
into his cock. He erupts, yelling Yugi's name over and over in perfect time  
with every thrust of the holographic figure. As the last of his essence is  
squeezed from him, he hears Yugi's quivering cry of completion.

When he opens his eyes, at first all he sees is Yugi's face, smiling and  
sated, looking out from the game directly at him. The other figure has  
collapsed beside him. His face is hidden by Yugi's shoulder, but his hands,  
Kaiba's hands, caress his damp hair and his gleaming skin.

Kaiba stares a moment longer at those hands moving over Yugi, while his own  
hands hang limply in his lap.

The control panel blinks at him.

*Scene over. Begin new scene now?*

He makes no decision. The program times out; the projectors flicker off,  
leaving the room in almost total darkness.

Kaiba cleans himself off, then rises slowly, gathers his robe around  
himself, and walks back to his bedroom. He drops into bed and falls asleep  
in seconds, smiling into the darkness.

 

**End Story**

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel called "Room of the Soul," in which Yuugi (and a couple other people) discover Kaiba's little secret, which I'll probably post here sooner or later. 
> 
> *****
> 
> I always hoped some other fic writers would be inspired to play with Kaiba's pervy tech. I'd love to see what other random pairings and kinky voyeurs other people might come up with.


End file.
